


Gazing into the Abyss

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Blood Magic, Child Death, Creature Stiles, Flashbacks, Immortal Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Moral Ambiguity, Non-Human Stiles, Non-Linear Narrative, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles-centric, mentions of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bone lands in the warm red pool of freshly spilled blood just as words of magic are chanted and it's just enough to bring a being like no other into consciousness.  </p><p>----</p><p>What Stiles is, is something new. He's a type of creature that has never walked the earth before, and his filled to the brim with a power like no other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> _Bone lands in the warm red pool of freshly spilled blood just as words of magic are chanted and it's just enough to bring a being like no other into consciousness._
> 
> _"What are you," they ask, "What have we done, you aren't what we wanted!"_
> 
> _"I'm nothing," He says head cocking. "I'm everything, I'm your creation. There was nothing like me before you did your spell. But now I'm here."_
> 
> _"Die foul beast," they scream pelting magic at him._
> 
> _He laughs as he absorbs it into his power reserves. He knows why they fear him; he's new and unnatural. His form is constantly shifting shapes and as he changes they stare into a dark abyss like no other and they feel a drain on their souls before they manage to tear their eyes away. If that alone isn't enough, he also exudes a power that screams predator and he feeds off the terror they are bathing in._
> 
> _Noticing that their magic only makes it worse, a young woman picks up a stone and casts it at him. He kills them all._
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> "What Scott?" Stiles mumbles into his phone doing his best to embody the sleepy human persona.
> 
> Scotts serious voice puts a stop to that, "Stiles, you need to start researching, now."
> 
> "What happened?"
> 
> "The creature that killed the Diggles, I saw it." Scott says slowly as if the words stick to the roof of his mouth.
> 
> "And?"
> 
> "It isn't natural," Scott admits, "And I don't mean the way werewolves aren't. I mean that there's nothing else like that."
> 
> "Scott," Stiles demands voice hard. "What did you see?"
> 
> "It was darkness, soul stealing darkness that seemed to move on its own," Scott cries out and Stiles feels blood drain from his face.
> 
> "Shit!"
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> _The locals have taken to calling him de tsjustere ien: the dark one. He prowls around the town where his creators had once lived and he feasts. The people no longer try to stop him with magic or weapons, they'd given up completely upon realizing he can take the shape of any of them. Now, he is in control of the town and as of now there's only one thing he's experienced that was better than that_ s _ensation: taking the blood of another supernatural creature._
> 
> _When he had been created he had instinctually known many things, but the one thing that had stood out the most had been that their were either creatures similar to him in that they were better, stronger than the humans. So, of course when he canes across one, he would want to test himself against the prowess of a supposedly superior being._
> 
> _He wins the fight, and gains so much more, because now he realizes what his purpose is._
> 
> _He's been created to kill the other supernatural beings_.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> "Do you know what it is?" Scott asks curiosity tinting his voice.
> 
> Stiles curses himself as he responds, "Not quite, now tell me were the Diggles supernatural?"
> 
> "I don't think-," Scott begins, but Stiles hears the scuffle of Peter pushing him aside to take the phone.
> 
> "Yes," he states simply. "Fae."
> 
> "I see," Stiles says, and he does, he knows where this is going, what he'll have to do. "The entire pack needs to leave town now, even Lydia. This thing lives to kill the supernatural and I'm pretty sure werewolf and banshee both fall under that category."
> 
> "What is it?" Derek asks and Stiles idly wonders why they're all there on the phone.
> 
> Grimacing Stiles dodges the question, "Nothing you've ever seen before."
> 
> "Stiles," Peter says his voice filled with a gentle warning that makes him roll his eyes.
> 
> "Seriously," Stiles defends himself. "It doesn't even really have a name, not a true one."
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> _"What do I call you," a pretty young woman asks him the first time he ventures into another town in the shape of a human._
> 
> _"Pardon," He asks as his mind races for an answer._
> 
> _"Your name," She laughs, "What is it?"_
> 
> _"Stiles."_
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> "I'll see you all soon." Stiles reassures the pack as they load into their cars for their trip away.
> 
> Scott pouts, "Remind me again why you're staying. You should be leaving too if we can't stop it!"
> 
> "It'll move along once you're out of town. It's only here for the supernatural." Stiles lies, he isn't quite sure if the creature has moved on from killing humans yet. "Plus, someone need to be here to call you back when the time comes!"
> 
> "Doesn't have to be you," Scott mutters and Stiles narrows his eyes.
> 
> "I'm staying, you won't change my mind and that's final," Stiles snaps.
> 
> "Alright, but at least stick with Allison, she can keep you safe."
> 
> Stiles shakes his head at the insinuation that he needs an Argent to protect him.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> _"What was that?" The man asks, eyes wide with fear._
> 
> _"Werewolf," Stiles grunts. He isn't used to killing them in a human way but could see no other option in front of this man, it was a fun little work out at least._
> 
> _"They exist?" The man gasps, "And you kill them?"_
> 
> _"I do."_
> 
> _The man steps closer, "Teach me how."_
> 
> _Stiles smiles, "Why should I?"_
> 
> _"Because I want all the murdering beasts dead, just like the one who murdered my wife is." The man spits, face contorted in rage._
> 
> _"Very well, I'll teach you." Stiles acquiesces._
> 
> _The man dips his head respectfully, "Thank you."_
> 
>   
>  _"What's your name?" Stiles wonders._
> 
> _"Aldéric, Aldéric Argent."_
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> "Why hello there," Stiles greets as he steps out in front of the creature prowling the woods in its natural form. He allows his own glamour to fall away as well. "I must say I'm shocked to see you, I hadn't realized anyone found the witch's creation spell, let alone used it."
> 
> The other creature hisses in shock, "You're like me. We're the same."
> 
> "No," Stiles objects. "I'm a lot more than you."
> 
> "How?" The creature asks and he sounds mocking. Stiles only allows a sharp feral grin to twist his lips.
> 
> "I'm much older than you, much more powerful too."
> 
> "You think so," the creature laughs. "I am hundreds of years old. I have seen civilizations fall."
> 
> "That's nice dear," Stiles tells him. "I'm several millennium old. And my power source is much cleaner than yours."
> 
> "Cleaner?" The other asks, intrigue coating his voice.
> 
> "Almost certainly."
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> _He can feel it from deep within. He aches, though he isn't sure how not when he can't even return to his corporal human form._
> 
> _He isn't sure what's wrong, he's never been sick before but it seems to be the only plausible explanation. He doesn't know how it could have happened though, everything had been normal- except that wasn't true. He hadn't feed in days, hadn't felt the need to. Now here he is, in pain and still not desiring to feed._
> 
> _Stiles curls up and sleeps._
> 
> _When he next awakens, it's two days later and he feels much better. It takes him several hours to figure out why, but when he does he laughs._
> 
> _He's full, but for once it isn't on terror; its on joy._
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> "What's you're source than?" The other asks licking his lips greedily.
> 
> "Joy," Stiles tells him and the creature chortles. "Don't laugh, you're severely under estimating how our diets can affect us. I'm so much stronger now, the fear I give others is ten times as strong and when they see my true form I steal their souls twice as quick."
> 
> "It matters not," the other creature scowls before charging at Stiles.
> 
> Quickly, he regrets it as claws pierce through him and there's an insistent tugging on his consciousness, his entire being. As Stiles takes it all from him, all the creature thinks is that he chose the wrong town to target.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> _"Beacon Hills," he reads to himself as he drives into the town. "Seems nice enough."_
> 
> _Then he heads straight to the hospital to find a dying person who's identity he can steal and use as his own. It won't be difficult, not when he can change his face to look like theirs._
> 
> _He doesn't find any good canids yes at the hospital. To many of the patients have spouses or family who would notice the sudden personality change and others are to old for him to get enough use out of their identities._
> 
> _Then he passes by the NICU and an idea comes to mind. He'll find a child who has died and go home with their parents. After all, what's a few decades spent as a minor when one is as long lived as Stiles._
> 
> _The first deceased child he finds is Genim Stilinski. He's a small fragile thing: his lungs stop working for no reason. Gently, Stiles disposes of the body before shifting into his form before a nurse notices his absence._
> 
> _That night, Stiles goes home with Claudia and John Stilinski._
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> "You guys can come home," Stiles announces as soon as the phone is answered. "The creature is dead."
> 
> "Dead," Scott yelps and Stiles curses for his slip up. "I thought it was going to leave!"
> 
> "It was, then a coven of witches came through and killed it," Stiles lies easily.
> 
> Lydia though, doesn't know when to give up, "I thought you said it couldn't be killed."
> 
> "Not by the supernatural, the witches didn't count because they're abilities are the result of studies not biology." Stiles runs his nose as he tucks away that little lie in his memory so he'll recall it in later interrogations.
> 
> Lydia huffs, but drops it with a simple, "Fine."
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> _"Fine," John agrees and Stiles smiles up a his pseudo father. "I'll call you Stiles, but I don't know what's wrong with age Genim."_
> 
> _"Nothing," Stiles says as he try's to think of an answer. He can't exactly tell John that the reason he wants to be called Stiles is because all those years ago when he was first created he had no name. He didn't receive one until much later, when he slowly became better and stopped hurting humans. Then he finally gifted himself with a name that will always be close to his heart._
> 
> _"Then why not use it?" John asks drawing attention back to the matter at hand._
> 
> _Stiles frowns a little, "Mom came up with that name. But she isn't here anymore, so we shouldn't use her name for me."_
> 
> _"Oh Stiles," John sighs as he pulls the young boy in for a hug, "I miss her too."_
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> "Stiles," Scott yells as he pulls into the drive way. He then proceeds to jump off his bike and onto Stiles, wrapping him in a hug. "Missed you buddy!"
> 
> "I missed you to," Stiles admits and suddenly he's left wondering what he'll do in the future when everyone is gone. Then he clears his head because it doesn't matter, all that mattered is present day and that he's here with his friend now and he isn't a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on making this multi-chaptered, but it happened so I want opinions on a few things. Should I keep it as gen or add a relationship? If so, what relationship? I'll admit now I'm rather partial to Stiles/Peter.

  
Lydia corners him several days after their return to town.

"Why are you hiding?" she asks eyebrows furrowed. "I know there was no witch coven, you killed that thing. Every time I'm near you I feel the echo of screams, even more so than with Peter who we know is a murderer."

"I don't know what you mean." Stiles lies as he attempts to push past her.

She stops him with one steely hand pressing into his chest, "I almost screamed when it died, and an echo of that very scream is tied to you. That means you killed it Stiles, and it all the other screams attached to you mean you've killed more people than you should have."

"Good talk," Stiles tells her as he slides past her and towards Derek's loft. "Now let's move on."

~~~~~~~~

_"Let go Stiles," She begs and he sobs pressing his face into her bloodied side. "Move on. I'm dead already."_

_"I can't leave you," Stiles explains as he lifts a hand to smooth the hair out of her face._

_She winces as she works the small hand carved wedding ring off of her finger and offers it back to Stiles, "Take it, and remember to love again in the future."_

_"No, Amity!" Stiles objects though he takes the ring and clutches it in his fist. "You should never have tried to hide that damned Rebel. Of course the Red Coats knew he was there!"_

_"Patriot dear," She corrects him coughing up blood. "And I was just being loyal to the country this will one day be."_

_"You were being a fool," Stiles answers, but there's no response._

_That night Stiles is so enraged he takes out a whole camp of Red Coats with out any regrets except that there's a ring hanging on twine around his neck instead of around his wife's finger._

~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong?" Scott asks and Stiles looks over at him.

"Nothing."

Scott hums quietly, before speaking again, "Are you sure, it's just, you don't look like you've slept well."

A bitter laugh escapes him, "Bad dreams. Blame Lydia."

"Really Stiles," Scott whispers, "What's wrong?"

Stiles stand up and walks away, trying to ignore the dark feeling that's been surrounding his heart since he killed the other of his kind.

~~~~~~~~

_"Wha-what are you?" She asks and he looks up at her pleadingly._

_"I'm alone."_

_Her eyes soften, "I know and I'm here."_

_"Thank you," he sobs. "Thank you."_

_"I love you Stiles."_

_"And I you, Amity."_

_Three weeks later, they're engaged._

~~~~~~~~

"You're different you know," Peter tells him sliding down on to the couch besides him.

Stiles sets his book aside to look at the wolf, "How so?"

"You're calmer," he starts and Stoles wants to laugh that it takes a good murder to make him calmer, wants to laugh at how monstrous he is. "But that's not all, you're darker, more violent, but that doesn't scare you because some how, somewhere you became used to it."

"You're very observant." Stiles comments, "But you're also wrong."

"How so?" Peter asks and Stiles likes that he honestly sounds curious.

He laughs, but there's no humor, "I'm not darker. I'm just giving up on being light, what your seeing now is me being me. I'm tired of trying to be good just to make up for the past."

"Understandable," Peter whispers, and that's it a conversation that fills them both with thought but is never brought up again.

~~~~~~~~

_He's trapped, caged, an he doesn't know what to do. He'd sworn to himself, years ago when he first started feeding on joy, that he wouldn't hurt another human. Yet here he is, where his only option to escape is to change to his true self. He knows, however, that if he does so the man will truly want him as a prize and follow him wherever he flees to; the only answer os to kill the man._

_He's sitting, thinking, when his captor stand through the bars of the cage with a flaming stick._

_"Come on," He grunts hoping that Stiles will scream. "Entertain me."_

_He stabs Stiles again, and his mind is easily made up. Transforming into himself, he easily slips through the bars. Upon returning to his current human form, he grabs his captor, twisting his arms behind his back._

_"I'd much rather entertain myself," Stiles murmurs before he bites out the man's throat._

~~~~~~~~

"I'm not going into work tonight," John says and Stiles looks up from where he's rummaging in the fridge.

"Your not?"

"No, I thought I could stay here, we could have a movie night or something," John smiles a he sees the happiness bloom in Stiles's eyes.

"That'd be great!" Stiles babbles, "What do you want to watch, we can do Star Wars-"

"Anything you want," John cuts him off.

"Thanks Dad," Stiles beams.

Maybe it isn't all bad.

~~~~~~~~

_"Smile," the man says and Stiles tries his best, but he still doesn't know how to work a human body, not when this is his second try._

_"I'm trying!" Stiles whines, "My cheeks won't move."_

_There's a sigh before the man approaches and presses warm g  
finger tips to his face in an attempt to manipulate the muscles._

_"What are you doing?" Stiles wonders, though the words come out slightly warbled._

_"Making you smile."_

_It's enough for a real smile to appear on his new face, after all, it's the first time anyone has ever touched him._

~~~~~~~~

"Stiles," Scott howls as he fights off the alpha in front of him. "You shouldn't be here, they'll tear you apart!"

He chuckles lowly as he faces off the giant alpha consisting of the the twins,Ethan and Aidan. Sweet as it is, there's no reason for Scott to worry, this is what Stiles is made for.

"Hello boys," Stiles greets and the alphas roar at him.

Unable to take on his true form completely, not without the pack seeing, Stiles only shifts his eyes. He knows exactly what it looks like, a swirling abyss of nothing but pain and fear.

The alphas scream and spilt apart from one another.

~~~~~~~~

" _What is it," a man screams to his forces as Stiles rips through them, flitting in and out of several form. His fear tastes delicious and Stiles lives for it._

_No doubt, when King Cambyses had sent his army to slay the rebelling priests at the Oasis of Siwa he had neglected to mention the beast guarding them. Not that Stiles minds, this is the most fun he's had in a long time._

_"Fight back," The leader yells. Then he attempts a rallying cry, "Are we cowards, or are we Persians?"_

_Stiles lunges forwards and rips out the man's throat, smiling when several men cry about their cowardice and flee. It doesn't matter, he'll catch them eventually._

~~~~~~~~

"How did you do that?" Scott eventually asks, days after the melee with the Alpha pack. "Break them apart?"

"It wasn't anything I did," Stiles lies easily enough. "The problem was all on their end."

Eyebrows lifting, Scott shakes his head, "No, if that were true they wouldn't be so scared of you, and they are otherwise they wouldn't be avoiding you as much as they have."

"Scott my darling wolf, I didn't do a thing, but I will take credit if they think it was me. I have nothing against not being attacked by a wolf."

"Yeah, I guess that makes since," Scott agrees, but he sounds hesitant and Stiles wonders how much longer his secret can last. He'd never meant become so deeply embroiled in this supernatural world; he knew where it would lead.

~~~~~~~~

_"Stiles," Aldéric says as he watches the other man step out the door. "Don't leave."_

_"I'm afraid I must," Stiles mutters but he grabs Aldéric's hand and clutches it. "Be safe."_

_"Hunting wolves, how safe could I be?" The human laughs._

_"Please," Stiles begs as he looks at the man he has slowly fallen in love with despite the knowledge that he's married, a child on the way. "Do it for your darling wife Colette."_

_"I will," Aldéric promises. "But only if you are careful as well."_

_Laughing, Stiles nods, "I will."_

_"You know you always have a home here if you tire of hunting," Aldéric tells him and Stiles smiles, one of false emotion. He feels empty inside, but he knows he can't stay._

_"Don't worry," Stiles says as a strange sense of certainty washes over him, "I get a feeling this isn't the last I'll see of the Argent family."_

~~~~~~~~

"Guys," Allison chirps and Stiles looks over at where she's laying reading the beastiary. "I'm reading about the first werewolf an Argent killed, The Beast of Gévaudan, except in here Aldéric is claiming that it wasn't just him! He says he had a mentor."

Anger and longing blossom in Stiles heart as he thinks back to Aldéric. Anger, because Stiles had made the man swear not to mention him in any texts, yet here it is.

Peter and Lydia both look at his, the former's nose twitching almost imperceptibly as the latter studies him with suspicious eyes. There's no doubt in his mind that the pair noticed his reaction upon hearing that news.

"It doesn't say his name," Allison carries on, oblivious, and Stiles feels his muscles relax some. "However, it says here that didn't need to use the tools normal hunters use; he could use a special magic designed to kill the supernatural."

"We'll have to be on the look out for that," Stiles says as he curses the silly, silly man.

Allison snorts, "Or learn some of our own right Stiles, that may come in handy."

He stands up and walks out.

~~~~~~~~  
_"I'm so angry," Stiles cries into John's shoulder several months after Claudia's funeral and only a few days since his father had gone sober._

_"I know," John soothes, but Stiles knows the truth. His father doesn't know, never can either, because there's no way he would love him if he knew what he was._

_The only person who ever had was Amity, and look how that had ended._

_"We can get you help," John offers and Stiles shakes his head._

_"I don't need help, I just need you to be here."_

_"Always."_

_It's a lie, Stiles knows it is. He knows that within a few scant decades he'll be alone again; yet he still hangs on tight to the promise._

~~~~~~~~

"You're getting worse," Peter says as he walks up to the jeep and slides in besides Stiles.

He shrugs, "At what?"

"Pretending," Peter explains, "At this point everybody knows you aren't quite the Stiles we thought you were. Though I'm fairly certain it's only Ms. Martin and myself who have realized you aren't quite as innocent as you play."

"I don't play innocent," Stiles snorts. "I never have, if you don't recall I tried to kill you, and after you returned I offered to kill you about every five minutes."

"True," Peter hums, "I guess it's our own faults then that we took so long to see who you truly are."

"Nah," Stiles answers, "You just had to wait long enough for the supernatural world to return me to who I really am."

"And who's that Stiles," Peter asks eyes sparking.

"Well, it isn't a bad person, but it's not necessarily a good one either."

~~~~~~~~

" _Stiles," She greets him, a hint of fond exasperation in his voice. "You're burnt out already?"_

_"Sorry Tasha," He offers up a sheepish smile._

_"Most people don't need a new identity as often as you!" She tells him tapping a finger against his cheek._

_A roguish grin appears on his face, "It isn't my problem that most people can't change faces like I do."_

_"I'm still jealous," She grumbles, "All my magic is good for is starting a fire."_

_He laughs, but it isn't because he has more power than her, it's because she thinks he's a human witch. Still, he won't correct her, not when it's so useful to him._

_"So," Tasha continues, "How did you burn out this identity?"_

_He has the decency to look ashamed as he says, "I got caught stealing a car."_

_She laughs heartily, "You got caught!"_

_"Shut up," Stiles grumbles but it's all good natured. "Everyone makes mistakes."_

_"Whatever," Tahsa responds, laughter still in her voice. "Though I am curious, how do you even make enough money to pay for all these IDs if you can't even steal a car and sell it. Those guys make a lot of money and they still wouldn't be able to afford as many as you have."_

_"It's a secret," he tells her, because there truly is no way to explain that he's been collecting money for several thousand years._

_"It's okay, you don't have to tell me."_

~~~~~~~~

"I feel like we never talk anymore," Scott says to him and Stiles feels that deep inside of him, because it's true.

He hasn't talked to Scott not really, not since the incident with the alpha twins. Even these days, when all they do is sit around and wait for their enemies to make the next move, they say nothing to one another.

"You know I'm here for you," Scott adds suddenly, "Whatever is going on with you, I'm here when you're ready to talk."

Stiles wonders how he can explain there isn't anything going on with him, the him from the last sixteen years has been a sham. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
"We need to hurry," Scott tells him, dragging him out into the parking lot. "Derek just called, the alpha pack is calling for a meeting."

"Did you already tell Allison," Stiles asks as he imagines how she would reacts to being left out.

Scott chuckles, "Yeah, she's meeting us at the jeep."

"Let's go than."

~~~~~~~~

" _Come along," Stiles instructs laughing at Aldéric's obvious discomfort. "You can't expect to kill werewolves if you can't even run ten miles."_

_"I can," the man wheezes as he catches up. "I just need a little bit more training."_

_"Don't worry," Stiles reassures him. "Most fights you won't need this kind of endurance, they can be fought from afar with your bow. That's a better deal anyway because the arrow will stay in their flesh and prevent healing."_

_"That I can do," the man smiles._

_"Really, then you won't mind if we go try it," Stiles picks up pace, "Let's go."_

~~~~~~~~

"Deucalion," Scott greets, but the older man shakes his head and points to Stiles.

"No, I will only speak with Stiles."

"What," Derek asks. "You can't ask that, he isn't even a werewolf."

"Trust me," Deucalion smiles. "I know that."

A small thrill runs across Stiles spine; it's been a long time since someone had known he wasn't human with out prolonged contact with him. Even longer since some one had known what he is, a knowledge Deucalion obviously possesses.

"Figured it all out, have you," Stiles asks and his mask slips just a little bit to reveal the threat in his eyes.

Deucalion nods, "I have. Now have your dogs leave so we can conduct business."

Scott growls, but Stiles easily cuts him off.

"Leave, there's nothing you can do even if he decides to attack me."

"The twins will leave as well," Deucalion adds. "Though Kali and Ennis are staying."

"Perfect," Stiles grins and this time his teeth are sharp, pointed. "Then Peter and Lydia can stay with me."

Deucalion doesn't even hesitate, "Deal. If things go wrong,it's not as if I stand a chance either way."

~~~~~~~~

_Stiles whistles cheerily as he boards the SS Ourang Medan, oblivious to what will occur in a few hours._

_"John," a man calls out as Stiles surveys the sea and Stiles looks over in his direction. "Get down to the lower level, the Captain has a job for you!"_

_"On my way."_

_Stiles smiles as he enters the captains quarters, only for it to fall away as he notices the man's serious expression._

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"You shouldn't be here," The captain tells him. "We had a very specific passenger manifest."_

_"Yeah," agrees Stiles. "I managed to get in it last second though."_

_The captain rises to his feet, "You shouldn't have."_

_Then he lashes out, knife in hand, attempting to stab Stiles who jumps out of the way of the several wild tries._

_"Stay still and die," The captain demands. "We can't have you survive and tell people about our cargo."_

_Stiles manages to wrap a hand around his throat and slam him into a wall. Laughing throatily, the captain spits._

_"Kill me, it doesn't matter, all of my men will end up killing you!"_

_Stiles takes his advice, and pulls the life force out of him before going after the rest of the crew._

_Days later, when he's finally found on a wrecked ship by several Toangi Atoll natives the story he tells says that they were killed by the sulphuric acid they were transporting illegally. It's believable enough sense he still has the cargo that inadvertently led to the massacre._

~~~~~~~~

"So," Peter says several days later when he meets with Stiles and Lydoa to discuss their meeting with Deucalion. "The deal is that they leave if you kill the Darach hunting them, yes?"

"You were there," Lydia scoffs. "You know that's right."

"How do you plan to find this Durach?" Peter questions, ignoring the banshee.

Stiles shrugs, "I was just going to wait for her to kill someone, then I can use the magic she leaves behind to track her down."

"You can't do that!" Lydia objects, and the two men look at her in confusion. "What if she targets someone innocent?"

"Oh, she will," Stiles responds. "Her first sacrifice will be three virgins."

"Then how can you say she can kill someone, for all you know it could be you she targets." Lydia sound angry now, as if she cant believe they don't care who lives or dies.

Stiles laughs, "It won't be me, I'm not a virgin. Weren't you listening to Deucalion; I'm De Tsjustere Ien, I've been around for millennium. You don't really think that I've been celibate the whole time, do you?"

Lydia blushes, she had forgotten how long he's been alive. What he is will never leave her mind, not since it lingers in then form of a thousand screams lodged in her throat, but age is something easily forgotten.

"Darling girl," Peter purrs. "Stiles here isn't a virgin; have you not seen the wedding band he hangs on his necklace?"

The air goes stale as Stiles tenses, but it returns to normal soon enough. Stiles it seems, hadn't realized that Peter knew that tidbit of his past.

"Peter's right, the three of us will be safe," Stiles redirects the conversation. "Lydia, we can talk about my method of finding her later."

That time never comes, not since Lydia finds a body that night and screams louder than ever before.

~~~~~~~~

_"Why are you still screaming?" Stiles asks as he sits down besides the little girl, ignoring the blood coating his clothing._

_Her eyes are wide as she answers, "You killed them!"_

_"Yes, I did," Stiles confesses. "Would you like to know why?"_

_The child hesitates before giving a slow, cautious nod, "Yeah."_

_"I killed them because they weren't good people. They wanted to kidnap you, and this one," his foot nudges the man in a bright red hoody. "This one was thinking things that should never be thought about little girls."_

_"How do you know?" She asks, the tears on her face already drying. "Are you a mind reader?"_

_"No," Stiles laughs. "I just recognize his type. Now, let's get you back to your parents."_

_"Alright," The girl smiles and Stiles holds her hand as they walk back towards her village together._

~~~~~~~~

Peter follows Stiles to the telluric current convergence when he finally goes to find the Darach. He doesn't intend to get involved, he had heard Stiles warning about her abilities, but he is interested in seeing what Stiles can really do.

Stiles, of course, can sense that Peter is there, but he's to focuses on his next kill to care. Jennifer will be the feast of the ages, because while she herself may not be good, all her magic is inherently pure. This will be a meal second only to his first feast upon the witches who created him.

The Darach sees Stiles right before her fingers move the garrote to slit her second virgin's throat, and her smile grows. She assumes he's a simple high school and she coos at him sweetly.

"Hello there, I'm afraid I can't let you leave now."

"That's fine," Stiles replies. "I don't intend to leave quite yet."

"Is this a willing sacrifice?" Jennifer chuckles lowly, "I must say I didn't expect this."

"No, that isn't what this is." Stiles answers her. "This is an execution."

"For you or me?" She wonders even as she steps way from her would be victim.

Stiles don't bother to respond, instead allowing his human form to fall apart and reveal his true form. Black swirls around, cloying the air and Jennifer does her best not to gag.

Even as she does that, a new declaration is rolling off of her tongue, "You're De Tsjustere Ien, the dark one. Why are you helping these vermin than, let them die! They don't deserve help."

"No they don't." Stiles agrees taking on a human shape yet shifting which persona, "But this gets the alpha pack away from my pack, and I don't mind killing you for that."

"Then help me kill them," she pleads. "Why kill me when they're available!"

"Jennifer, think." Stiles demands, "Why do I kill anyone if it isn't to protect myself? I'm doing this to feed, and who could be more delicious than you?"

The Darach launches herself forwards as he speaks, no doubt intending to catch him off guard, but all that happens is she flies through a cloud of smoke.

Stiles feels a familiar urge to hunt, and this time he allows it to escape. Feeding off of her fear right now won't have any negative affects, not when he'll be consuming her pure magic soon; for now it simply provides a boost. Stiles thrives as he allows a more primal part of himself to emerge and grow Jennifer's terror.

It tastes delicious, so black tendrils of Stiles flow in through her nose and mouth, pulling out magic and life force. It takes less than a minute for Stiles to take everything from her and leave a carcass on the forest floor.

"That was beautiful," Peter tells Stiles as he steps out from the woods.

He laughs, "Terrifying you mean."

Giving a shrug, Peter leans in close, "Can't it be both?"

It's then, high on the euphoria of the Darach's terror and the things Stiles can do, that they kiss.

~~~~~~~~

_"When I'm gone," Amity begins only to be cut off._

_"Let's not speak of such things, not on our wedding night."_

_"Stiles," She replies firmly. "We both know you'll outlive me. When I'm gone, don't give up on love. You'll find it again elsewhere."_

_"I don't know if I can," Stiles admits. "This is different, it's special."_

_Amity smiles sweetly, a hand trailing down his cheek, "You mean it isn't like how you loved Aldéric. Stiles, all live is different, because it's with different people. What you had with Aldéric was one-sided and painful, what we have is commitment and contentment. When the time comes, find a romance that burns as brightly as you do."_

_"I'm darkness, Amity."_

_"Then find a soul who burns bright enough to shine through that."_

~~~~~~~~

"Should I get you a red hoody?" Scott asks as Stiles walks into class the next Monday.

An eyebrow is raised in his direction, "Why would you do that?"

"Well, you've been shacking up with the big bad wolf, haven't you?" Scott asks, a forced waffle of the eyebrows included.

Stiles nods, "I was going to ask how you knew, but now I remember you can smell it."

"It mostly just smells like Peter though, you have such a faint scent. Even in person it's hard to smell you unless you come right up to my nose. So really, right now you smell more like Peter than yourself."

Mulling that over, Stiles supposes it makes sense. For what purpose would a strong scent serve Stiles when having little do no scent makes it easier to hunt wolves.

"Interesting," Stoles mutters before returning his attention to Scott. "So, you don't mind that in a relationship with Peter?"

Stiles is curious about his answer, it won't have any affect on his relationship, but it doesn't mean he doesn't care what Scott thinks.

"I think he's good for you," Scott admits. "You're happier again."

Wanting to object, Stiles holds his protests in. He knows there is no way to explain his change in mood to Scott with out revealing what he is.

"I have got one question," Scott barrels on,!oblivious to Stiles inner thoughts. "It makes sense now why you wanted Peter to stay with you and the alphas, but why Lydia?"

Stiles groans, knowing there's no way he can explain that she would have a better reaction to what he is than Scott would have. So instead he avoids the truth once more.

"She has an amazing brain," Stiles says, "I wanted that if anything went wrong."

"And why did Deucalion want to talk to you anyway?" Scott wonders scratching his head.

Shrugging, Stiles answers, "He knew i'm the pack researcher and agreed to leave if I gave him some information. Information I doubt the rest of you would know."

"Makes sense," Scott smiles as he walks into school.

"Yeah," Stiles agrees. "It does."

~~~~~~~~

_"Walk with me," Queen Isabella demands and Stiles obeys only because he likes her._

_He waits until they've arrived in the gardens before he speaks, "What can I do for you my queen?"_

_"You are to travel with Columbus to find our trade route to India."_

_"I'm afraid I must decline your offer," Stiles informs her. "Christopher and I don't get along and a long journey on ship won't make it any better. I'm much more useful to you here my queen."_

_"It matter not," Isabelle says, "It wasn't an offer, but an order."_

_"Very well my queen," Stiles agrees._

_Isabelle leaves him there in the gardens and Stiles begins to plot._

_He leaves that night, heading directly for England where he stays for many years until agreeing to a trip out to the colonies._

~~~~~~~~

"I found it Amity," Stiles whispers one night as he sits at a kitchen table in the apartment he shares with Peter. "I found the love you told me to look for, a soul that burns bright enough to be seen through my veil of darkness. I hope you meant it when you told me to love again, that you don't see this as me trying to replace you."

There's no response, but Stiles hadn't expected one. All he had expected was to be able to say the thoughts floating around his head.

"Stiles," Peters sleep roughened voice says as he appears in the doorway. "Come back to bed."

"I'll be there in a moment." Stiles promises then, with one last fleeting thought of Amity, Stiles returns to the comfort of his lover.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
